Can't take it anymore
by sofasitter
Summary: After a work fight, Olivia decides she simply can't take it anymore.


**Disclaimer – **Characters are property of Law and Order SVU, rights and distributors. They're not mine I'm just helping them act out their true feelings *wink*

**Authors Note –** Very smut, fluff and lack of plot. I'm not sure what more to say? Mature Audiences only.

"Bring me something I can use that doesn't leave me standing open mouthed in front of an irate Judge, Olivia, and you'll get your warrant. Until then …" Alex paused, sucking in fresh air to quell the rising emotion inside her, she hated that Olivia made her feel this way. "Until then … I'm afraid Harris stays on the streets."

Olivia's face drew into a dark, thunder-like cloud. "You're really gonna stand there and tell me there's _nothing_ you can do. Nothing you _want_ to do more like."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "That's not fair and you know it."

"Yeah well talk about 'fairness' to the next victim Alex … Oh …" She turned, continuing the rest of the sentence on her way out the office door. "I forgot, you won't be able to, she'll be dead."

The office door slammed shut, and Alex released the breath she'd been holding tight ever since Olivia's eyes started to flare wildly and sparks seemed to emanate from every inch of her body.

"This is ridiculous." Alex muttered to herself.

Ten paces the other side of the Counselor's office door, Olivia stood still, replaying the last ten seconds as she tried to figure out the precise moment when she overstepped the mark.

She supposed it was about the time she accused Alex of being complicit in a hypothetical rape-homicide.

She cringed. Not naïve enough to pretend they could carry on with things the way they were much longer.

The door closed again, softer this time, and Alex looked up to see Olivia standing just inside, her left arm still stretched behind as she held the doorknob, waiting to see if her intrusion would be unwelcome.

"May I help you with something?" Alex asked, tidying files that were already neatly piled upon her desk.

Liv answered her inaudibly. "Yes."

The ADA didn't miss the way the detective's hand stretched a little further and quietly slipped closed the lock on the door.

"Olivia?"

"I can't carry on like this." Olivia stated, rapidly advancing from the door to Alex's side, at the corner of her desk.

Her eyes cast down and away gave Alex the mistaken impression she was about to be fired or hung out to dry.

"Like what?" She asked. "Liv … I don't know what it is I've done to upset you but maybe if you could just tell me then we can both get on with doing our jobs?"

"You haven't upset me." Liv mumbled, creeping a little closer. "I mean, you drive me insane, but you haven't upset me."

"_I_ drive _you_ insane?" Alex laughed haughtily. "There's a joke!" She turned herself away from Olivia and back to the files on the desk, not able to pinpoint what it was about Liv's gaze that made her shift so uncomfortably.

"I'm not kidding anymore Alex …" Liv said quietly, her hand on the ADA's jacket sleeve, as she pulled her around so they were face to face again. "I'm deadly serious."

Alex gulped. "I don't …"

I didn't really matter whether she did or didn't, the second Liv's hands grasped her waist and pushed her roughly back against her desk all thoughts of rational arguments and reasons why completely left the ADA's head.

Liv stared at her, for half a second, weighing up whether Alex would kiss her back or file an assault charge. The signs were good: flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, rapid shallow breaths. Just like when they argued, only then they got further away not closer and closer and …

The second Liv's lips met hers Alex realised she was grateful for the desk behind her holding her up and the soft hands splayed against her abdomen, working the shirt free from her skirt.

Liv claimed her roughly at first, desperate to alleviate the pent up frustration from their earlier fight. Then when she felt Alex fight her back, their tongues battling for dominance, she relaxed, and let the attorney soothe her with long strokes inside her mouth.

They pulled away for air. Liv surveyed the scene for a second then removed her hands from the waistband of Alex's skirt and relieved her of her jacket instead. She slid one leg between Alex's, driving her knee higher as she forced the blonde backwards to lie on her desk.

"Liv … your jacket … please?" Alex practically begged, her strength to remove it herself completely gone as she was pinned beneath Liv's predatory gaze.

Olivia stepped back, and stood for a moment, taking in the glorious sight of the unravelled attorney, skirt hitched up, shirt loose and unbuttoned, hair falling out of place.

"My God you're gorgeous."

She dropped her jacket to the floor and undid her belt, sending it the same way. The simple action made Alex lick her lips at the sudden realisation of what Olivia was going to do with her.

Liv stood between her legs, and with one hand encourage Alex to wrap them around her, groaning as the blonde's muscular calves made contact with her ass and drew her in, even closer.

"Fuck …"

Alex simply raised an eyebrow in response, not willing to be completely docile in the game. She brought herself up to meet Liv's lips, half sitting, half supporting herself – with one arm back against the desk.

"God Liv …" She whispered into the detective's ear. "What you do to me … there should be laws …"

Seconds later she lost the power of speech when Liv's free hand ran up the length of her inner thigh, pausing momentarily to seek out any sign of regret or remorse as she lightly ran her fingers over the damp material of Alex's panties.

"You're so wet." Liv husked, her voice against Alex's cheek, sultry and low and aroused by the want and need etched across the attorney's features. "Is this what fighting with me does to you?" She asked, watching as Alex's eyes fluttered closed. "You look _so_ fucking sexy right now …"

Alex struggled with opening her eyes, wanting to see the beautiful brown pair from the woman who made her insides turn to molten chocolate. She managed a second or two and then …

"Ahh …" She gasped as Liv's fingers entered her, her eyes slamming shut to adjust to the new sensation.

Liv began kissing her neck, her chest and the tops of her breast above her bra, all the while maintaining a slow steady thrust in and out, never enough to give Alex what she needed to get off.

"Tease …" Alex whispered, after a few minutes of growing accustomed to the fact Olivia was fucking her slowly on her desk.

"You think so, huh?" Liv asked. She stared into Alex's eyes and whispered, "hold on." Implying the blonde hold her own weight for a moment so she could pull down the cups of her bra and expose erect, rosy pink nipples.

"Fuck!" Alex hissed, as Liv increased the force of thrusts with her hand and began teasing and biting at one nipple with her teeth, rolling it around under her tongue until Alex almost begged her to stop.

Liv shifted her body weight, and her hand, adding her thumb to rub against Alex's clit. She felt the attorney stiffen and knew she was close, so increased her efforts and kisses and nips but still Alex didn't come.

Olivia looked up at her, head thrown back and mouth hung open wordlessly. Fine beads of sweat had gathered across her brow and in the valley between her breasts, she knew she'd have to keep kissing her as she came, the tightness in her body suggested she'd be loud.

"Alex …" Liv questioned her softly, voice deeper than ever before. Alex … baby … look at me."

Alex opened her eyes, desperately searching for Liv's lips. They met in a heated, open-mouthed kiss.

"God you're incredible." Liv began, alternating words with kisses. "You feel so good …" She slid her tongue inside Alex's mouth and matched it with her fingers in a firm upwards stroke to catch her in a sensitive spot that sent the attorney crashing towards her release. "Come for me …" Liv asked., utterly amazed when Alex's whole body stiffened and jerked, then collapsed. Her cries and screams swallowed by Olivia's mouth until she lay panting in the detective's embrace, unable to speak, think or even open her eyes for several minutes.

"Holy fuck …" Alex smiled, the statement trailing from her lips in a light chuckle.

Liv gently removed her hand, touched when Alex whimpered at the loss of contact. She brought herself forwards to rest against the detective's chest, seeking out comfort and reassurance from their quick office fuck.

Liv soothed the back of her neck softly. "Um … Alex? I'm not sure if now's the right time to tell you this, or not … but when you fight with me like that it makes me wanna do _other_ things to you that … well … y'know."

Alex giggled softly. "I do now." She pulled back, looking up into Olivia's gaze. "I suppose the only question left, _detective_, is 'what do our fights make _me_ want to do to _you_?"

**Review if you liked :D**


End file.
